My Name is Samson
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: I had left everything for him, dropped it all and dived head first into the adventure that is Edward Cullen, truly my sweetest downfall. ExB AU FLUFF. ALL HUMAN. R&R : inspired by Regina Spektor. FORMERLY KNOWN AS: CRAZY AS CAN BE.
1. Moon Penny Meeting

**DISCLAIMER**: Duh, I do not own Twilight or it's characters, nor do I take credit for any Regina Spektor songs mentioned. OH and I got the idea for where Bella works from The Romantically Inept, PHENOMENAL fanficter, check her out PLEASE!

Chapter inspirational song: **Fidelity by Regina Spektor**

I glanced at the clock sitting menacingly on my bedside table. I groaned and threw the dingy duvet up and jumped up from the bed, and ran to my bathroom where I picked up a pair of discarded worn jeans and a random t-shirt. I spent only seconds glancing up into the mirror and feeling a rush of relief for the fact that I by chance decided to shower the night before. I haphazardly dressed myself and dragged a brush through my hair and scrubbed my teeth erasing the morning breath I had acquired. I found my shoes and socks and put them on and then applied the lightest of make-up to my pale face. I checked to make sure I had all the necessities, pants, shoes, and shirt and then ran out of my room and grabbed my jacket and bag before snatching up my keys and slamming my door to my little apartment behind me.

I climbed into my little junky car and started the engine, glancing once more at my three dollar heart shaped clock necklace I cursing softly at my tardiness and drove myself to work, growling, sighing and cursing to myself at every red light, bad driver, and pedestrian who chose to cross my path all the way to the little café, called Moon Penny, where I worked.

I walked into Moon Penny and stepped behind the counter just as my manager, a squat, plump little woman named Felicia, emerged from the back room.

"Bella, sweetheart, this is the third time this month that you've been late to work, I can't tolerate this, you're going to have to try harder to get here _on time_, or I'm going to have to let you go" Felicia said calmly, she was a fine manager, and was always sympathetic to her employees, it's not her fault I pulled double shifts last night and was exhausted. I nodded and donned my apron.

"I'm so sorry Felicia, it won't happen again, I need to buy a new alarm clock," I said quietly. She nodded and smiled slightly before walking off to greet the customers. I groaned and started wiping down the counters, and arranging the mismatched colorful coffee cups into a somewhat organized stack when I heard the bell above the door ring signaling someone entering the café. I put my rag away and started brewing a fresh pot of the house blend in the giant coffee machine. I heard someone sit down at the counter and I turned around and froze. The boy sitting at the counter was truly and wholly the most absolutely stunning person I had ever seen. His bronze hair, disheveled and bright, hung in a few messy strands in front of his face, but did not hide the startlingly brilliant emerald eyes. His mouth was pulled up in a crooked half smile, which beautifully light up his entire face. I was awe struck. I recovered after a moment and stepped up to the counter.

"I, uh, what can I get you?" I asked, stumbling over my words. His smile grew wider making the air around him shimmer. He glanced over my head for a second to look at the menu and then reconnected his eyes with mine.

"I'll take a cup of your regular house coffee" He said in the most attractive voice I'd ever had the pleasure of hearing, it was like a chorus of angels singing to the ringing of thousands of golden bells. I inhaled sharply and smiled.

"Anything else?" I asked cocking my head slightly to the side, I was pleading inwardly he'd say something, _anything_, just so I could hear him speak again. He grinned.

"What is your favorite kind of cookie here?" He asked in his alluring voice. I nearly forgot how to breath, and in seconds shook out of it and thought about the question I was just asked.

"Oatmeal chocolate chip" I said decidedly, and on cue my stomach growled and I mentally slapped myself for not eating breakfast. He kept smiling and I prayed he didn't notice.

"Two of those too please." I smiled and reached under the counter to grab a blue coffee cup. After setting it in front of the beautiful boy I reached for the pot of coffee and somehow managed not to burn or injure myself as I now faced the most difficult cup of coffee I'd ever had to pour. I could feel his eyes on me as I filled his cup with the steaming liquid and set the pot back on the burner and as I walked over to the baked goods display and took the two best looking cookies from the tray with the tongs and set them on a plate. I set the plate in front of him and he thanked me with his melodic voice that sent shivers through me. He slid a ten-dollar bill on the counter and I took it and returned him his change. With a final smile I turned almost reluctantly around and leaned against the back counter wanting to hide in the coffee filters, I couldn't believe this, this striking god-like creature of a boy was sitting behind me drinking coffee while my heart was fluttering madly in my chest. I was dazed beyond belief.

"By the way, my name is Edward." I heard him say, I turned around to see him staring at me, I wasn't a hundred percent sure that he had actually spoken to me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you" I said walking over to the counter and leaning against it slightly. He reached his slender hand out towards me and I grasped it and shook it. There was like an electric current between our hands that almost made me jump, I did, however drop my hand at once and blushed deeply.

"So, do you like the Ramones?" He asked lightly, I stared at him in confusion and he gestured towards my t-shirt. I looked down, and realized I was wearing an old faded Ramones band shirt; I hadn't actually assessed what I was wearing today.

"Actually no, this is the result of needing new clothes and only having 10 dollars on you at the time, thrift store original." I said rolling my eyes and smiling at him. He laughed. _And I thought his voice was appealing. _His light peal of laughter was like a caress to my ears, I was kind of dazed by it.

We talked for hours, only pausing when a customer came to the counter or more coffee needed brewing, it was a slow day today, and Felicia was bound to let me off early. Talking to Edward was like talking to an old friend, we had so much in common and there was a natural flow between us, conversation came easily. Four o'clock rolled around and Felicia walked behind the counter.

"Bella, you can go now, I'm going to close up early today." She said and I thanked her taking my apron off. I stepped from behind the counter.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Edward asked as I put my jacket on, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I would love to," I said walking outside with him. I shoved my hands into my bag and retrieved my keys.

"I'll pick you up around seven, where do you live?" He asked, brandishing his own set of keys.

"Uh, Samson Apartments, it's on—"

"Revelry lane." He completed for me. I smiled.

"Yeah, you know where it is?" I asked, slightly raising an eyebrow at his astonished expression. I laughed inside, a shocked Adonis.

"Yeah, I live there." I gasped in surprise.

"Really? Where? I've never seen you there before." I said thinking, they weren't that large of apartments, and how could I have missed _him_?

"Apartment thirty-seven C" I gawked. "What?"

"Forty C." I said rolling my eyes, of _course_. The most gorgeous person on the face of the earth lives just down the hall from me and I _didn't know it_. He grinned broadly.

"Well, small world eh? Okay, how about six o'clock, I'll come meet you at your door and we'll go get us some nourishment." I couldn't help but grin, and I nodded and we walked to our cars.

My heart fluttered with excitement and astonishment. I had a date with someone almost too incredibly wonderful, and they lived not fifty paces away, and naturally, this person has been living under my nose for the last who knows how long and I haven't noticed. I couldn't help but be excited as I saw his car behind me, and his Ray Bans flash in the light illuminated by his wide, wide smile.

**A/N:** well there you go, this is my first shot at an AU Twilight story, I hope you like it, I just can't get it out of my head :] enjoy the rest REVIEW! please.


	2. Heath and the Soda Can

**A/N:**** And another chapter of my story! The first part of the story is inspired by the song, Music Box by Regina Spektor**

All too quickly the car ride ended and I was in the parking lot of our apartments, I took a moment to steady my heartbeat and control my breathing. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window, and jumped at the sound of it. I turned to see Edward standing there smiling and laughing slightly. I smiled and opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"I didn't mean to startle you, I apologize. I was just going to see if you wanted to walk with me." He said extending the crook of his arm towards me. I smiled and my heart skipped a beat, he was such a gentleman.

"I would love to, thank you" I slid my arm through his and we walked through the main entrance and to the elevator. I softly laughed to myself as I drew several surprised stares from exiting tenants. Edward smiled as well and hit the up button, a second later the bell dinged lightly and the doors opened. We stepped inside and he hit the button for the third floor. I leaned gently against Edward and he softly patted my hand that lay against his arm. Excitement in this warm little confined elevator overwhelmed me; I feared that my heart might leap out of my chest. The bell dinged again when we reached the third floor and we stepped out. We reached my door and he halfheartedly released my arm. I slid my key into the lock. "So six? Right?" I said before I turned the key to unlock the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a grin, he turned to walk down the hall and I realized I didn't know where we're going, therefore, I didn't know what to wear, and I wasn't normally one to worry about how I looked, but I didn't want to under dress, that was embarrassing.

"Oh, Edward?" I called. He turned around.

"Yeah?" He said striding back towards me.

"Uhm, do I need to, you know, wear something dressy? Or are jeans okay?" I blushed deeply, I sounded like _such_ a typical girl. He laughed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, jeans are fine, at least that's what I'm wearing, besides you could wear anything and still be absolutely stunning." He said, the corner of his mouth pulled up in the gorgeous half smile. His eyes twinkled clear green with amusement.

"Th-thanks," I stammered "See you then." He waved as I turned and entered my apartment. I shut the door quickly behind me and leaned against the thick heavy wood. "_My God…_" I whispered. Then ran quickly to the bathroom.

**EPOV- Stand by Me by Ben E. King**

I turned the key quickly into my lock and ambled into my living room. I leaned against the door and thought about what had just happened. Bella had to be one of the most incredible people I had ever encountered; the best thing about her was _she doesn't know it_. She is completely credulous to the fact that not only is she smart, but funny, deep, and utterly breathtaking.

She wasn't the normal kind of beautiful, her beauty wasn't like my friend's girlfriend Rosalie, who's beauty was obvious and known by all, and she flaunted it. Bella's beauty was subtle, but very ubiquitous, exquisiteness simply surged from her, like a light from the inside, and it shined through every pore of her being. Every time I closed my eyes her heart shaped pale face appeared behind my eyelids, with her flowing brunette hair, and chocolate eyes that were so deep you could get lost in them, and when she looked into the light flecks of gold and amber glittered near the center of her iris, I couldn't stop thinking about the delicate curve of her lips, slightly upturned, her top lip ever so larger than the bottom, creating a most teasing pout.

I smiled and then glanced at my watch. Crap! I've wasted 20 minutes daydreaming about Bella when I should be getting ready. I shoved myself away from the door and shrugged out of my jacket, I discarded it on the couch and went to my bathroom to shower.

After showering I towel my hair out, not bothering to brush it since it would just get messed up anyways, and went to my bedroom to clothe myself. I slid into a random pair of jeans and found a clean black shirt and slipped it on over my head. Then I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and managed to find a clean pair of socks in the mess. After spitting the toothpaste out and rinsing my mouth out I walked back into my room with one goal in mind, shoes. A ten minute hunt later and I yielded a pair of converse, at the sight of which I nearly cried out loud in joy, I tied them to my feet and left the apartment, leaving the door slightly ajar. Bella was just leaving her apartment as well, and looked spectacular, of course, she was wearing a simple pair of dark jeans and a loose dark blue blouse. Her hair was hanging in loose curls and I could smell her lavender scent.

"You look beautiful Bella," I said and her face reddened, she smiled coyly and I offered her my hand, which she took.

"So where are we going?" She asked lightly as we walked to my apartment, I pushed the door open, and her brow creased.

"I thought we might have an urban picnic, is that okay? If you would rather go somewhere nicer for dinner just tell me" I said, hoping I hadn't offended her with my commonplace dinner ideas, but I just had the idea of getting to know Bella better in mind and a noisy, crowded restaurant was not the ideal place for that. She turned and laid a hand on my arm and smiled sweetly.

"No, it's perfect, I'm not really one for a loud restaurant anyways, this way we can learn more about each other much more easily." _Marry me_. She read my mind exactly. I gestured to the couch and she sat down while I went to the kitchen to retrieve one of the many take-out menus I had.

"It's not a four course gourmet meal, but it's delicious." I said sitting down next to her and fanning out the menus for her to choose from. She picked Chow Fat take-out, my favorite. This girl just gets better every minute.

"No, no, no, I love take-out, I personally think it's better than expensive fancy food with names you can barely pronounce." She said smiling. I grinned, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the numbers till I found Chow Fat's. "I think I'll have the orange chicken and noodles." She said.

"Good choice, I either get that or the chow main and rice, I think I'll have the latter tonight" She laughed, it sounded like a summer day, light and happy, I smiled.

"What?" I said hitting the call button.

"I do the exact same thing," she said biting her lower lip. I laughed. The phone picked up on the second ring at Chow Fat's. I ordered the meals and an extra order of egg rolls and then hung up.

Bella and I talked until the food came and I just scoffed and shook my head at Bella when she tried to pay for her share of the food. I paid the person and shut the door, taking the food into the kitchen. Bella followed me and put her hands on her hips.

"You really should have let me pay for that you know," She said narrowing her eyes.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I did that? Besides, I asked you for dinner, it's only proper for me to pay for it." I said emptying the contents of the boxes onto plates, after I retrieved the silverware I opened the door to the fridge and tossed Bella a can of soda, she dropped it and it rolled across the floor.

"Oops, my reflexes are crap by the way" She said laughing and retrieved the can, she held it up for inspection "All good, no damage done" She grabbed her plate and followed me out onto the terrace and we sat down on the little table.

**BPOV**

We sat down and I reached for my can of soda and popped the tab. What happened next was in slow motion, Edward's eyes widened and he threw his hands in front of his face, I looked down and shrieked right as the fizz began to burst from the can and explode all over me, soaking my blouse and the front of my jeans in soda. I sat there for a moment and looked at the nearly empty can of soda still in my hand and my drenched clothes. One look at Edward's surprised face and I burst out laughing and soon after Edward got over his shock he joined me.

"Would you like to borrow something of mine to wear until you go back to your apartment?" He offered as we walked back into his living room.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." He smiled and walked into his room, moments later he came back with a pair of jeans, a clean shirt and towel.

"Now the jeans are mine, but with a belt they probably won't fall off of you," He said pointing down the hall towards the bathroom. I thanked him again and walked down the hall and into the little bathroom much like my own, accept his was a light blue color and it very much had the style of a young male who had now designing sense, but it really did fit perfectly. I slipped off my sodden clothes and silently sang a happy song because my underwear did not get wet. I slipped the shirt over my head and inhaled deeply, Edward's scent clung to it; it smelled strongly of a lilac fabric softener and a honey aroma, simply wonderful. The jeans were perfect with a belt, they hung low on my small hips and were baggy, but comfortable, worn and sturdy, they were much too long, so I cuffed them enough up to uncover my feet and then exited the bathroom, turning the light off as I went. Edward was in the living room pacing back and forth and whirled around when he heard me enter the room. He stopped for a moment and appraised my new look with an amused smile. I blushed and pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

"I left my clothes in your bathroom on your tub, I hope that's alright" I said.

"Of course, I can wash them for you if you'd like, would you like to get back to the food? I got you a new soda, and opened it, didn't want to chance another explosion." He said striding back out onto the balcony; I followed him laughing.

We ate and talked and laughed for hours, the sun slid further and further down in the sky until it was very dark outside, Edward had gone and retrieved some candles when he took the dishes inside, and the candlelight only enhanced his magnificence. He silently extended his hand to me and I took it and he blew the candle out as we went inside, we went over to the couch and sat down, he pulled me against his side and I laid my head gently on his shoulder.

**EPOV**

"Would you like to watch a movie Bella? I've got pay per view, we could find something." I felt her nod against my shoulder and I turned on the TV and flipped it to the page and started to scroll through the options.

"Ooh! 10 Things I Hate About You! I love Heath Ledger, he's so funny!" She laughed and pulled the blanket that was sitting beside her over her legs.

"Alright, Shakespeare interpretations of the 1990's it is" I said and pressed the button to buy the movie, it started and I stretched out onto the couch, Bella molding to me however I moved, we ended up with her in front of me with her back pressed to my chest and my arm lazily slung over her. About 30 minutes into the movie I stared down at Bella, whose eyes were drooping slowly and breathing becoming slower and slower, I watched her slip quietly into unconsciousness and I smiled and brushed a feathery kiss across her cheek bone before I myself sank into my dreams, which, of course, were about Bella.

**A/N:**** So there you go! I hope you enjoyed this second chapter and I should have the third along in a few days, i've got a LONG practice tomorrow, so hopefully it'll be up by Tuesday. :] keep reading!**


	3. Will You Be My Omelet Date?

**SONGS: On The Radio/ Us by Regina Spektor.**

BPOV

I slowly drifted out of my slumber and was confronted with the solid, warm, mass in front of me, with a weighty object strewn over my side. My palms rested lightly against this mass and my leg draped nimbly over it as well. A few hazy moments and I realized where I was and what this mass was, or should I say _whom_, this mass was. I sleepily opened my eyes and smiled slightly at the picture before me, a sleeping Edward, with his hair somewhat disheveled and partially hanging in his face, his lips parted slightly, I could feel his warm breath tickling my face. He was perfection in its purest form. The weight over my waist was Edward's arm. I glanced down and saw that I was still in his clothes, and they still smelled like him, _heavenly_. I could see his eyes flashing rapidly behind his eyelids, _dreaming_, oh what I would do to be the object of his dreams. This was all moving so fast, it was only yesterday that I actually met this guy and I'm already sleeping with him! Okay, so I'm not actually _sleeping_ with him, but in the literal sense yes. Anyways, I know that it's only been a day, but I think I'm falling for this guy. Crazy as it sounds, I, Bella Swan, voted Miss Stick-in-the-mud, am falling in love with a perfect stranger. I found myself overcome with the insane urge to reach up and kiss those parted lips and brush that hair from his face. I restrained myself knowing that this was all too perfect to be true and that this dream must have its consequences, which undoubtedly would descend upon me sooner or later.

I glanced at my watch; it said 3:30 am. I bit my lip, debating whether to get up and depart peacefully with a little note, or no word at all and call him in the morning. I didn't even venture near the third option, which was to actually wake Edward up and tell him that I was leaving. I honestly didn't want to get up and leave this delightful spot, but my better judgment told me that I needed a toothbrush and a nice hot shower, a stout cup of coffee wouldn't hurt either. As I contemplated my options, I suddenly noticed that Edward's breathing was much quieter and unsteady; I could feel his heartbeat was faster than before. I glimpsed up through my lashes and Edward was peering down at me, a slight smirk adorned his face. I smiled coyly.

"Good morning—" Edward whispered as he glanced over my head to the clock on the TV, "—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you out of your thoughts." He smiled wider. I laughed quietly.

"Oh, no, you didn't disturb me, I hope that I didn't wake you, you were sleeping so soundly." I sighed thinking again of his rapid eyes moving beneath his lids, and the dreams he was having. I bit my lip again. He raised a questioning eyebrow and I shook my head. He shrugged. I covered my mouth with a yawn and Edward chuckled slightly.

"How about some breakfast?" He said sitting up and pulling myself with him.

I stretched and swiveled around to look at the clock, "At 3:30 in the morning?" I tilted my head to the side. He nodded his head. I smiled. "Sure."

He stood up and offered me his hand, pulling me up from the couch and we walked into his kitchen area and I seated myself on one of the stools under the little bar. He padded over to the refrigerator and pulled out a number of items, among which were several eggs, a carton of milk, cream cheese, and two slices of American cheese. He sat all these things on the counter and then pulled a frying pan out from a cabinet along with two plates and two glasses. I giggled.

"So you're a chef too? Is there anything you _can't_ do?" I sighed. He was flawless. I couldn't believe that I was actually sitting in his kitchen, wearing his clothes, while he cooked breakfast for _me_. This was an illusion, a wonderful, amazing, delusional hallucination. He laughed and cracked an egg into the skillet where it sizzled satisfyingly.

"Well—" He mused turning the egg with a spatula, "—I'm pretty sure that I can't fly, but I've never attempted that, and I know that I can't eat forty slices of pizza in thirty minutes, tried that in high school on a bet, didn't turn out so well. But, other than that, no, I don't think there is." He said grinning smugly, and laughing quietly to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's a relief, I didn't want to be too astounded by everything that you do. I won't be caught off guard when you win your Pulitzer Prize." I said as he handed me a cup of coffee he had brewed. I happily downed half the cup in the first gulp and then sat it down next to me. He laid the egg creation on a plate and slid it in front of me and then another plate in front of the spot next to me.

"Omelet for the lady, bon appetite" He said in I what would have to say was the most attractive French accent I had ever heard in my life. I thanked him and picked up my fork and bit into the steaming, fluffy concoction and my taste buds exploded. It was delicious. I hadn't tasted such wonderful eggs in ages; then again, I had been living on Chinese take-out and microwavable dinners since my freshman year of college.

"Oh heavens! Edward, this is _delicious_!" He laughed and shrugged.

"My mom taught me how to make omelets when I was younger, it's her recipe." He took another bite of his own breakfast.

"She must be a wonderful lady," I said, wistfully thinking of my own mother all the way in Jacksonville. I missed her a lot lately.

"Yeah, she really was, she was my best friend." He said quietly. There was a longing tone in his voice. He chewed his bite slowly and his green eyes darkened. I touched his shoulder.

"Was…?" I asked softly, he turned to me smiled a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah, she died when I was seventeen." He said looking away. I gasped quietly, I felt horrible, I didn't mean to pry into his personal life, seeing him so depressed I wanted to comfort him.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so nosy…" I said standing up "—I should probably go, I need to shower—" I looked down at his clothes "—I'll return these tomorrow…" I took a step towards the living room when his arm caught me around the waist. He pulled me towards him and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to seem rude, I just miss my mother quiet a bit, forgive me. You weren't being nosy either; I don't feel the slightest bit of discomfort in telling you anything. —" He glanced down at me. "—I like you a lot Bella, and I understand that this is moving rather quickly, but I can't help it, you are truly captivating." He said laughing hugging me to him.

"Edward, I'm not sure how you've gathered that from me, but I can't get my mind off of you, I've come to like you much more than I think that I should." I said winding my arms around his neck.

He abruptly pulled his forehead away from mine so he could stare directly into my eyes. "_Bella_. You are the most amazing person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Do _not_, ever forget that or tell yourself otherwise." He smiled a heart wrenching half smile that weakened my knees.

"Really?" I whispered. His warm hand grazed my cheek.

"_Yes_" I heard him say and half a second later his lips touched my lips with the utmost lightest of pressure and my heart literally did stop. Fireworks went off in my head and I returned his hesitant kiss. He smiled into the kiss and he deepened it with more enthusiasm. I was kissing this perfect boy, this angel among stones. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

He pulled back, to my dismay, and rested his head atop mine. "You don't have to leave now, it's almost four-thirty, and you might as well stay for the sunrise." He said, I nodded and he lead us over to the couch where he grabbed the blanket we used and he towed me to the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony where we ate dinner. He wrapped the blanket around himself and sat down in the chair, and then he folded me neatly into his lap and wrapped the blanket around the two of us. I set my head on his shoulder and he laid his head against mine and we sat comfortably in the silence.

For all I cared, the sun could never rise again, because I was perfectly content to stay where I was for the rest of my life.

**A/N:**** this story isn't finished yet! but i thought this was a good stopping point i don't know when i'll get more written, enjoy!**


End file.
